Angry mob (Generals 1)
|imgdesc= |faction= GLA |baseunit= |role=Support infantry |useguns=Molotov cocktails Rocks Pistols (unupgraded) AK-47s (upgraded) |usearmor= |hp=50 (per member) |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Infantry |squadsize=Up to 10 |cost=$800 |time=0:15 |produced=GLA barracks |req=Palace |hotkey=A |groundattack=*10 (Molotov Cocktail) (pistol) *40 (Molotov Cocktail) (rock and Molotov) *20 (25 with AP Bullets) (Molotov Cocktail) (gun) |airattack= |cooldown=250 (pistol and gun) 500 (rock) |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed=18 |seaspeed= |range=100 (pistol) 100 (Molotov) (minimum 12) 120 (gun) |sight=150 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |upgrades= AP Bullets Arm the Mob |ability= Regains health and full squad size after 30 seconds |structure= |notes=Cannot be transported nor enter tunnel networks }} Angry mobs were GLA-affiliated groups of enraged common folk, seen during the War against the GLA. Background The GLA used such persuasive propaganda that they could seemingly incite an angry mob anywhere they had a base of operations. Often starting with a group of five, angry mobs could grow in size, up to 10. An angry mob was often an intimidating threat, in particular if upgraded with AK-47s. Angry mobs could bring ruin to enemy structures by lobbing Molotov cocktails and rocks and firing small arms weapons at them, and could go against lighter vehicles. Upgrades In-game Angry Mobs are extremely powerful against all ground-based targets. They are more than capable of defeating even the mighty Overlord tank. With the "Arm The Mob" upgrade, they can quickly cut down most ground units and structures, although they still suffer when faced with equal numbers of anti-infantry units. A mob has the unique ability to heal itself even if it does not gain rank, as a mob will slowly grow in size from one to as many as ten if left alone. Rangers with flash-bang grenades can disperse the mobs with relative ease. Despite their firepower, angry mobs are still vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons, and are relatively slow and potential targets for artillery. Angry mobs are unable to garrison structures or enter transports, and are unable to use tunnel networks. Assessment Pros *Relatively cheap *A single unit consists of up to 10 people *Replaces lost members quickly *Effective against all ground targets *Can easily overwhelm most targets, even Paladin tanks and Overlord tanks *"Arm The Mob" upgrade significantly increases their firepower Cons *Fragile and relatively slow *Still vulnerable to light anti-infantry vehicles *Will not replenish lost people when heavily damaged *Cannot be healed in barracks *Cannot garrison buildings, be transported, nor enter tunnel networks *A single member can die instantly by any weapon, even tank cannons *Cannot be stealthed *Units that do splash damage especially Dragon tanks, any artillery and Aurora bombers are effective on killing the angry mobs *Ordering it to move long distances will starve members that are lagging far behind and they run the risk of dying *Air power especially comaches and helixes will kill them easily. Quotes All of the angry mob's quotes consist of various hails, chants and cheers, probably in Arabic, except the following: See also *Rabble squad *Angry mob (Generals 2) Trivia *During development, the angry mob had another ability called the fire bomb. Angry mobs were to have two switchable attack modes (guns and Molotov cocktails) similar to American Rangers. In the final game, mobs use guns and Molotovs at the same time, and the "weapon switch" concept was dropped. This is similar to the weapon switch of the conscript from Red Alert 3. *In the cameo, one member in the middle is seen wielding an Uzi, while in-game mobs (without the AK-47 upgrade) wield handgun-shaped firearms that fire in single shots, this might be a design flaw. *Ironically, AK-47s, being relatively obsolete weapons, are much more destructive than modernized service assault rifles carried by well-trained Rangers and Rebels. *One member of the mob will often randomly die when the mob is ordered to move a long distance. *A rebel's voice can be heard among the crowds. *If different infantry units (including American and Chinese ones) are selected with the mob and a member of the mob dies and gets replaced, one can hear the former's voice set. *The angry mob's squad-based nature influenced the squad-oriented infantry systems in the Battle for Middle-earth series and, by transition, Tiberium Wars. Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:Generals 1 GLA Arsenal